spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Library
Library is the seventh episode of GreyBob For Hire. Plot GreyBob has enough with Stores and restaurants, so he decides to go work at a library, will it turn out great? Transcript ( It first starts out with Greybob walking down the street) Greybob: I had it up to here with stores and restaurants! Everybody in those places always find a way to tick me off! I'm gonna go work at the library! * Goes inside library* ( Greybob then enters inside the library) Greybob: Hey librarian, can I work here? Lizzy: Sure thing sir, you can take my place. Greybob: Thank you. * Sits down with some glasses and reads a book* ( 3 minutes later) Willy: Hey sir, i'm here to check this book out. GreyBob: * Drops book* Got it! Let me just check the book out * Grabs it, then scans it and hands it back to them* Willy: YES!!!! I FINALLY GOT HARRY POTTER!!!!! Greybob: SH! Inside voices please. This is a library, we need peace and quiet in here because other people are reading, got it? Willy: * whispers* Yeah sorry, just got excited. But anyways... * runs out* Greybob: And don't run either! * Sighs* Okay... NEXT! Gary: * Walks in* Hey this book of the Diary of the Wimpy Kid is overdue, sorry I had forgot. Greybob: Well then you owe me $20 then. Gary: What? NO! I got the book, so I return it for free! Greybob: Look, you do the crime, you do the time. So pay me or I will get security on you! Gary: * Throws $20 at GreyBob* Fine! Greybob: * Catches it* Thank you. Now hand me the book. Gary: * Throws Book at Greybob's face and leaves* Greybob: Ow! That hurts! ( 20 minutes later, Greybob was reading a book, until he heard a kid screaming " YEAH!!", he then walks over to the kid to see what's going on) Greybob: Alright kid, why are you screaming? It's not allow... * Sees him on a computer playing games* Um... excuse me? Kenny: What you want marshmallow head? Greybob: Games are not allowed in the library. Kenny: BOOO!!! This place and you suck BOOO!!! Greybob: * sighs* SECURITY!!! ( The security comes and kicks Kenny out, the parents saw the incident) Mother: How dare you kick our son out? Father: Yeah, we was just playing! Greybob: Well games are now allowed in the library and he was screaming. Mother: But you don't have to kick him out! Greybob: I don't care! At least he didn't know all those bo * Looks at the book shelf and sees them all knocked down* NO!!! I SPENT AN HOUR DOING THAT!!! WHO KNOCKED DOWN ALL THOSE BOOKS!?!?! ( Kenny comes back in and sticks his tongue out and calls Greybob a " Bully butt") Greybob: * Growls* THAT'S IT KID! YOUR DEAD!! * He comes after Kenny with a book and tries to attack him* Security: * Grabs Greybob and drags him to the office while the parents cheer and laugh* Greybob: SHUT UP! I WILL GET YOU TWO AND YOUR RETARDED CHILD FOR THIS!!!!! Manager: What is going on? Greybob: This kid has knocked down the books from the shelf, played games on the computer, and was screaming! And his dumb parents blamed it on me. Manager: And you was yelling and tried to attack him. That behavior is unacceptable! That's it your fired! ( Greybob walks out angry as he sees the parents) Father: That's what you get for trying to mess with our son! * laughs* Mother: I agree honey. * Laughs* Greybob: * Grabs a ruler in anger and growls* Father: Woah woah buddy... we're just kidding.... Mother: Yeah... uh we're sorry... just take it easy.. ( Greybob then proceeds to beat up the two with a ruler and leaves angry, he also sees Kenny and throws him against the parent's car and walks away angry) Trivia This is the first non restaurant and food job Greybob has ever worked for. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:GreyBob For Hire Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts